


A Chiss For Christmas

by MotherOfStories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chiss (Star Wars), F/M, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfStories/pseuds/MotherOfStories
Summary: The galaxy far far away turns out not to be when a male Chiss crash lands on Earth and is found by a human female. This will change what is considered real and both of their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not rated and tagged due to what may be in later chapters, so read at your own risk. Any similarities with names to persons living or deceased is purely coincidental.

It had been a long, frustrating year for Saraphina Burns. She'd gone to college and met David Ross, a fellow art major who seemed to share her passion in every way and then she walked in on him being ridden by his ex he'd sworn he wasn't involved with any more. She'd already told her family she was bringing her boyfriend for them to meet during the holidays and had dumped him so close to the end of the semester she hadn't had time to tell them differently.

As soon as winter break started, she went to the lodge early to set up all the decorations because it was her turn to, hoping to get her mind off her breakup and avoiding telling her family about it for as long as possible. It felt cowardly, but she was in no hurry to have her mother tell her again she wasn't taking her romantic life seriously when actually she'd been doing that and had had nothing but bad luck with her relationships since high school. She decided to take a break when decorating wasn't helping her cheer up with a frustrated sigh, dressing warmly and going outside to take a walk.

Freshly fallen snow glittered in the sunlight and crunched under her feet, the scent of pine trees filling her lungs and making her feel a little better. She loved the cold, fresh air of the mountains and had enjoyed coming here since she was small and no two-timing jerk would ruin her vacation, even if it did mean putting up with another lecture. She nearly jumped out of her skin as there was a loud mechanical roar as something fiery shot down towards the ground, flying over her head too quickly to see what it was before crashing into a snowbank twenty feet away with a sizzling sound.

She cautiously approached as the red-hot coloring and steam died down and gasped at the strange aircraft that almost blended in with the snow now that it had cooled. She'd never seen anything like it before and was even more surprised when the door hissed open to allow a blue-skinned man to stumble out, his glowing red eyes half closed in pain as he clutched his bleeding side and collapsed in front of her. She didn't know if he understood English or not as she rushed over, though she felt she should say something as he regarded her warily, obviously too weak to use his sidearm. "Friend." She assured, using her coat to wrap his wound in a makeshift bandaid. "Can you walk?" She made a walking gesture with two of her fingers

He nodded. "Yes, but I will have to lean on you since it feels like my left foot is sprained or broken."

"So you can understand and speak English." She managed after a sharp intake of breath and helped him to stand again, supporting his left side.

"We call it Basic where I come from, but yes. Not everyone of my species knows your language, so your surprise is justified."

"Your...species?"

He glanced at her with his intense red eyes as they gradually made their way up the path she'd come down. "The Chiss. I take it you have never heard of us before?"

"I have, though they're supposed to be a fictional race established as part of the extended universe from a movie series created by George Lucas." She admitted, her head spinning at the idea the species she'd been fascinated by was actually real, even if he did look exactly how she always pictured a Chiss.

 "Movie series?" He raised a blue-black brow fractionally. "Like a holovid?"

 "Exactly. I have all the movies and several of the books of you're interested in seeing how they compare to your reality."

"Yes, I would like that. What planet am I on and which galaxy am I in?"

 "We call our planet Earth and the galaxy it's in the Milky Way. The Milky Way was named that because it has a milky appearance from our night sky as it spreads out all around us. Our solar system is actually located in one of it's four spiral arms."

 "Four spiral arms..." He trailed off as they reached their destination. "Is all your housing so remote or is this a a retreat?"

 She deftly unlocked the door with her free hand. "The latter. A lot of people have them to get away from the crowded cities." She led him inside and gently say him on a chair. "By the way, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Saraphina."

 "Saraphina, I am Za'drel'luruodo, but you may call me by my core name Drell."

 "I appreciate that, I doubt I would be able to correctly pronounce your full name."

 "There is no shame in that, very few can if they aren't Chiss."

She nodded. "I'll go get the medkit." She rushed off to retrieve it from the bathroom and returned to find him propping up his injured foot. "I'll take a look at that after I treat your side."

 "You are a doctor?"

She shrugged as she put on the sterile gloves. "My brother Cassius is, so I picked up a lot of medical knowledge from him. I'm studying art, though I may not continue the course at the beginning of the new school year."

 "May I ask why?"

 "My former boyfriend is in this class. I know it probably sounds really immature, but I really don't want to have to see him with the girl he swore to me was his ex, nothing more and I found them together in an intimate way." She gently pulled her blood-soaked coat off him, cut away the strange material he wore around the affected area, cleaned his wound and was impressed he didn't even flinch when she poured hydrogen peroxide on his skin.

He watched her spread triple antibiotic on him next. "Infidelity is rare among Chiss, so when it does happen the guilty one is severely punished and if the one betrayed wishes to change careers, they are allowed to do so. It is not immature to want to move passed your pain and find something you love more."

"Thank you." She managed in surprise, wrapping his torso with gauze. "It's nice to know not everyone is judgemental about this sort of thing."

 "Your family will not support you?"

"Yes and no. My mother especially will give me an earful about how I'm almost thirty and still not taking any of my relationships seriously."

He raised one of his eyebrows fully this time. "I fail to see how your age is a problem or why she would assume such a thing about you, though my opinion may not be worth much since I am from another galaxy."

She felt herself smile a bit. "I appreciate your opinion nonetheless. Your foot doesn't feel broken, however you should stay off of it till the swelling goes down. You comfortable there or would you rather lay down?"

 "I am fine here for now, thank you."

"Okay, I'll go get you an ice pack." She pulled one out of the freezer in the kitchen and placed it on his foot. "You hungry, Drell?"

 "I should eat something, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all."

"Thank you, Saraphina. I am in your debt for saving my life."

She didn't know what to say to that, running off to the kitchen again to make them some food.


	2. Chapter 2

Saraphina showed Drell the _Star Wars_ movies as she decorated over the next few days, glad of something different after all those Christmas flicks. "So what do you think?"

"Very interesting. You said George Lucas made episodes four through six first, right?"

"Yes, then he made episodes one through three. He's been letting writers publish books for years, extending the _Star Wars_ universe."

"There are glimmers of truth in all of these films, so I am curious about the contents of these books you speak of. We Chiss have interacted with and watched the galaxy around us very closely after meeting some humans from the Republic that became the Empire years later."

"Sounds like a book by Timothy Zahn that centered around a Chiss whose core name was Thrawn and he helped humans he found in Chiss space."

"You speak of Mitth'raw'nuruodo."

"He's real?" She managed in surprise.

"Very much so. Did Timothy Zahn write any other books about him?"

"A few. Want to borrow the first one?"

He inclined his head.

She brought him  _Outbound Flight_ and sighed when the phone rang and she saw from the caller ID that it was her mother. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Ina. Just calling to make sure you got to the cabin okay."

"Yes, I did. I already started to decorate too."

"I hope that you are still taking time out to spend with your boyfriend."

"Look, Mom... there's something I need to tell you about that."

"What?" 

She winced at the increased sharpness of her mother's tone and knew she'd be walking into a storm as soon as she forced herself to say: "I broke up with David because he was cheating on me."

"Oh for goodness's sake Ina, you must have encouraged him to do that by focusing more on your studies than him."

"You don't even know what our sex life was like and yet you're blaming  _me_ for the fact that David lied to me about his ex and was unfaithful behind my back?" Saraphina felt hot tears stream down her cheeks.

Drell seemed to appear out of thin air and took the phone away from her ear, though her mother's voice was loud enough for them both to hear as she replied:

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Saraphina Ariel Burns. We both know you have had commitment issues before and it was because of lack of a sex life your previous boyfriend Jack left you. You aren't some high school girl any more and you need to stop fooling around."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but your speech is misdirected, madam." Drell caught Saraphina in his strong arms as she erupted into violent sobs. "You should be venting your frustrations on David who was actually fooling around instead of your daughter. All she has been doing is living her life and taking her time to find someone to spend it with."

"Who is this? Your rebound man, Ina? Did you tell him to say all those things?"

"How dare you make such accusations!" Saraphina choked out. "I can't believe you think so little of your own daughter! I will have you know that Drell is a guest here and you're not making a very good impression on him!"

"Right, a guest." Her mother's tone dripped with sarcasm. "If you're going to make up a name for your new boytoy, at least try to make it sound more realistic than Drell. That's more fake than your imaginary boyfriend Talon you told everyone you were dating in middle school."

"Drell isn't from around here, as you will soon find out."

"If you say so." Her mother didn't sound convinced. "I've got to go pick your father up from the airport, so I'll let you get back to your delusions and hope you still have the presence of mind to use protection."

Drell set the phone down on the kitchen counter and let her cry against him without saying a word.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that." She managed to say at last.

"You have no need to apologise. When you said your mother would give you an earful, I must admit I was picturing an entirely different conversation." He shook his head. "Though I know what it feels like to be betrayed and considered at fault. My fiance had backed out of the engagement because she received a proposal from an Aristora of the Fifth Ruling Family, one of the most coveted Families to become a part of in Chiss society. Of course my parents said that I should have married her as soon as she had agreed instead of allowing her to choose the date, but I pointed out it was customary for the bride-to-be to pick and they didn't bring it up ever again."

"Wow. I've never been engaged, though it must have been very painful for you."

"Yes, it took a long time for my heart to mend. I continued to progress my military career in the Defense Fleet, taking all the missions that I could away from the Ascendancy and that's how I ended up here."

She nodded slowly. "Thanks for understanding." 

"What else are friends for?" His blue lips had a hint of a smile.

"You think of us as friends?"

"Indeed. You had plenty of reasons to leave me out in the snow or lock me in a room while I recovered, yet you didn't."

"I guess you couldn't have expected a warm welcome to a strange planet with unknown species."

"Every Chiss warrior prepares themselves for the possibility of hostility and being stranded."

"You think you'll be able to leave?"

He shrugged just visibly. "I am not certain yet. My ship took a lot of damage and I would need somewhere to make repairs."

"Do you think it would fit in the barn?"

"Yes, though how would we get it up here before the next snow storm since it cannot fly?"

"Good question. How much does your ship weigh?"

"It's approximately fifty-four tons."

"Is the bottom part smooth?"

"I didn't deploy the landing gear because I crashed, so yes." He studied her with his piercing red eyes, a small smile curving his lips upwards. "You're getting an idea, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Normally planes that weigh that much are pulled by specialized vehicles, but one of the cars I have is an original H1 Hummer that was designed after the military's Humvee and is basically a civilian tank that can handle any terrain. With the snow so thick and compacted, if we hook it up to the H1 with a tow cable of some sort, we could pull it up the mountain slowly."

"An excellent idea. I may have a cable long enough in my ship that we can use."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in our...ahem... "universe" that Disney owns Star Wars now, but this is an alternate one and we can easily say George Lucas still owns it like he does in my heart. 
> 
> Since there are not many specs on the smaller space ships from the galaxy far far away, I used information on McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II and Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird as references for how much a Chiss fighter that can have at least two people aboard would weigh because George said those planes were what he looked at as well when creating his fighters.


End file.
